How about forever?
by emmareden
Summary: Bunch of Emison oneshots because why not. Smut, fluff, will maybe take prompts :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Em, could you zip me up?" Alison asked her friend, who was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

Emily eagerly jumped up, "Sure," she smiled.

Alison smirked; far too easy, she thought.

Emily's hands quivered as they found the zip running from Ali's lower back right up to her shoulders. She pulled it up slowly, savouring every moment her fingers brushed that perfectly pale skin.

Alison spun around, "How do I look?"

In a stunning full length black dress, Emily was near speechless.

"You look great," she smiled shyly.

"I was going for like hot or sexy but great will do," Ali winked at her friend, who blushed automatically, just like she did every time Alison would wink at her.

"I'm going to get some water," Emily mumbled, "You want some?"

Alison nodded, "Thanks."

Emily walked down the stairs; breathe in, breathe out. God, she could not get rid of this feeling in her stomach or maybe a little lower, she thought. She drank a glass of water in one gulp before filling it back up and another for Alison. Why couldn't she stop thinking about the feeling of her friend's skin beneath her hands'. She knew why. Of course she knew why.

Ali knew why too, Emily thought. That's why she'd always say things…and wink. God, that wink, she thought. Just being near Alison these days was hard, she thought as she trudged back up the stairs and nudged the door open with her hip.

"Uh, um, um, sorry," Emily stammered.

Alison looked down at herself in only her lingerie and black lace bra and shrugged, "It's cool, Em."

But Emily had already squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shake the image from her brain.

Alison laughed quietly and approached the brunette, taking the glasses out of her hands and putting them down before standing close to her friend again.

"You can open your eyes, you know," she said softly, "I don't mind if you stare."

Emily's cheeks heated up, "Uh, um, I wouldn't…"

Then a soft hand was on her cheek and she felt like she was melting into the touch. Alison smirked at the obvious reaction her actions were doing to her friend.

"What is it about girls, Em?" Alison cooed in her ear.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Emily squeaked, moving from one foot to the other and back again.

Alison giggled, "Yes, you do," she whispered, her hot breath tickling Emily's ear, "You're about as subtle as a brick, sweetie. Always staring, always blushing…"

Emily clenched her jaw shut, afraid she might just let out a moan if Alison's breath hits her face one more time. She shook her head pathetically.

Alison laughed again, "It's okay, I won't tell the others. I can keep a secret," she let a single finger trace Emily's jawline and was pleased when the other woman's whole body quivered.

"No secret to keep," Emily managed to say, though with a gasp as Alison's hand massaged her collarbone.

"So I'm not making you all hot and bothered?" Alison purred.

Emily shifted her weight again, giving Alison her answer.

"I think I am," Alison whispered, "I think you want me," she continued, "And I think it's driving your mind and clearly, your body, absolutely crazy."

Emily merely shook her head, feeling well out of her depth.

"Em," Alison said, a little louder this time, "Open your eyes," she said firmly.

Emily shook her head.

Alison rolled her eyes and put a hand under Emily's chin, "I said, open your eyes," she demanded.

Emily let a small whimper out of her throat before complying but hanging her head so she wouldn't have to look her friend in the eyes. But Alison lifted her chin up and then it was everything Emily could do not to look at her friend standing there, still in only her underwear.

"You are so cute," Alison laughed as Emily blushed, "You can look."

Emily pursed her lips together and looked everywhere but her friend.

"Okay, I see," Alison shrugged, "I have to be a little more direct with you, hm?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply but suddenly Alison's hand pushed into her chest and she fell backwards onto the bed. Which would have been fine if Alison hadn't quickly crawled on top of her.

"A-Ali?" Emily croaked.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop," Ali finished by thrusting her knee between Emily's legs, eliciting an unedited moan, "That's what I thought."

"I don't think I can…" Emily was cut short by another thrust of her friend's knee, "Ali," she moaned.

"Yes?" Alison ran her hands up her friends body, once over her clothes and then under her shirt.

"I…I…"

Alison kissed her neck, "Hm?"

Emily moaned, "I've…wanted this for so long," she finally admitted.

Alison grinned, "I know you have. That's not the secret. You wanna know the secret?"

Emily nodded.

"I want to try this too," Alison whispered in her ear before biting it softly, eliciting yet another breathy moan from her friend, "You're so easy, you know that?"

Emily blushed, "I am not," she protested.

Alison laughed lightly, pulling back and quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

"It's just you're so…" Emily trailed off.

"So…?" Alison smirked.

"I don't know," Emily mumbled, "You just make me feel…funny."

"Funny, huh?" Alison leaned closer to the other girl, "Where do you feel funny?" she murmured, still running her hands over Emily's skin.

Emily shrugged.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Stop being so shy."

"I can't help it!" Emily whined, "I am shy, that's who I am."

"Fine," Alison began to pull away from her friend, "If you can't tell me where you feel…funny then I'll just stop."

Emily bit her lip as Alison retreated, "Don't stop," she squeaked, "Please."

Alison got a glint in her eye, "Knew you could do it, Em," she said triumphantly, "Now tell me where you feel it."

Emily took her friends hand gingerly, "Um," she looked down and traced Ali's fingers down her stomach, "Like knots here," she mumbled, "And then… I don't know how to explain it…further down."

Alison grinned, "Like a rush of energy," she whispered, "Or like a build up of energy," she moved her hand to Emily's crotch, flicking gently against her jeans.

Emily nodded, "Yeah," she agreed quietly.

"You want me to show you how to get rid of the funny feeling?" Alison's lips brushed against her ear.

Emily swallowed tightly, "Yes please."

Alison chortled, "Since you said please…"

Alison's nimble fingers quickly undid the button on her friends jeans. She pushed her hand into them, already feeling Emily's damp underwear.

"Does this happen a lot?" she purred.

Emily blushed, "Um, sometimes," she mumbled.

Alison giggled before she peeled the underwear away and was met with Emily's heat. The instant contact was made Emily gasped and her body shook. Alison flicked her clit experimentally and then did so again just to see the way Emily's face contorted and her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head.

"Ali," she barely managed to moan.

"Does it feel good?" Alison asked curiously.

"It feels amazing," Emily breathed, "Please don't stop."

Alison grinned, watching the woman beneath her unravel as her fingers ran through every centimetre of wetness. It only took a couple more flicks for Emily to release the lip she had bitten down and scream as her body convulsed. Alison watched her come undone and her eyes flutter as she regained her breathing. Alison lay on her back and hesitated only momentarily when Emily turned into her, nuzzling her head into Alison's chest.

"I guess we share another secret now," Alison whispered, combing her fingers through her friends hair.


	2. Dirty Talk, Dirty Action

A/N: Based on a prompt "Maybe you could do one where all the girls watching a movie and Em and Ali are just friends and suddenly Ali starts to text Em naughty things.. And in the night when everyone is asleep expect for Ali and Em, Ali makes Ems dreams come true ;)" !

The tv blared in Spencer's barn as the five girls lay around the room, watching a movie. Emily was tired but watched through heavy lids until her phone buzzed beside her. She picked it up. Why the hell was Alison messaging her from five feet away? Oh.

 _Enjoying the view?_

Emily bit her lip, blushing as her eyes turned to the television, where an attractive woman was in very little clothing as she attempted to seduce her boyfriend. Or something. Emily had kind of lost track of the story line when the cute blonde had begun taking her clothes off.

 _I don't know what you mean._

She watched Alison read her text and roll her eyes.

 _Oh, my mistake. I thought you had a thing for cute blondes._

Emily ground her teeth. They hadn't even spoken about…the kiss in the library, why was Alison being like this now? She didn't even know what to reply. She was saved the trouble when her phone buzzed again.

 _I was going to give you a show later. ;)_

Emily's breath hitched as she read and re-read the text, not even daring to look at her friend.

 _What kind of show?_

 _Well, I'll give you a hint. It's not a puppet show._

Emily huffed in frustration and looked at Alison who had the smallest hint of a smirk on her lips.

"You alright, Em?" Aria who was next to her asked.

Emily stammered, "Um, yeah, just mum checking up on me," she lied.

"Don't you guys think phones are a bit like leashes sometimes?" Alison piped up, from the other side of Aria, "Like look at Em, as soon her phone buzzes, she has to pick it up."

Emily's cheeks burnt.

 _Sorry, Em, I couldn't resist. Are you worked up yet?_

 _I don't know what you mean._

 _You have to stop saying that, people will start to think you're stupid. And you're not._

 _Well, maybe you should just be less confusing._

 _Am I confusing you? ;)_

Emily would have growled if the others weren't in the room. She decided to be brave.

 _Yes._

 _I can un-confuse you if you like._

Emily was wary.

 _What are you talking about?_

 _It's a test!_

 _A test…_

 _Yup. So, is your heart rate racing?_

No answer.

 _I think it is seeing as your hands are shaking a little and your cheeks are red, so we'll call that a yes._

 _You are infuriating._

 _Thanks. Next question, have you ever thought about me naked?_

No answer.

 _Ok, dropping your phone also equals a yes. Licking your lips is like extra points._

Emily decided to stop replying. She was only going to get herself into trouble.

 _Are you wet?_

Emily picked up her phone. She bit her lip and shifted from lying to sitting.

 _That's so a yes. You pass with flying colours._

 _What was the test for?_

 _You'll see. ;)_

Emily shook her head and put her phone down. It didn't buzz for the rest of the rest. And she was kind of disappointed.

* * *

Emily was jerked out a light sleep when her phone buzzed next to the pillow she had laid out on the ground. She squinted in the dark and patted the ground until she found it.

 _Come to my place._

Emily frowned and it was only then that she looked around, realising Alison was missing.

 _Why aren't you sleeping? If the girls wake up they will wonder where we are._

 _Oh stop playing so safe, Em. I want to talk about the library._

Emily bit her lip. She slipped out of her makeshift bed and tiptoed out of Spencer's barn. It was cold outside so she ran over to Ali's and snuck in. Lucky her parents were away.

"You came," Alison grinned.

Emily nodded, "What did you – "

In three strides, Alison was inches away from Emily. She pressed her mouth to Emily's and placed a hand on her cheek. Emily responded enthusiastically, her knee's feeling weak all of a sudden. Her head swam. Why was Alison so damn intoxicating, she thought.

"You said you wanted to talk," Emily said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Alison smirked, "Did I say talk? Must have been that damn autocorrect," she winked.

Alison grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her over to the bed. She lay down and guide the other woman over her. She could see the desire in her friends eyes.

"Hm, something's wrong with this," Alison murmured.

There. That was it, Emily thought. Just another secret for Ali to –

Then Alison switched their positions quickly.

"There, much better," she grinned, "I like being on top."

Emily's throat went dry as Alison's hands found her hips and snuck under her shirt to touch bare skin. It sent a shiver right through Emily's body. Alison pulled the shirt over Emily's head. Emily bit her lip; she should feel self conscious but all she could see was Alison. And then Ali took her own top off then. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh my god," fell from Emily's lips.

Alison laughed softly, "Oh, you," she cupped Emily's cheek, "I know you want to kiss me."

Emily felt like she was on fire as Alison hovered over her in only her boxer shorts. Alison rose a single eyebrow. Emily nodded.

"Yes," she whispered before pushing her lips to Alison's.

It wasn't like the library kiss at all. That had been hesitant. Slow. Nice. Sweet.

This was full of passion and want and desire. Of course it was Alison who eased her tongue into Emily's mouth before exploring every centimetre of it. Emily raked her fingers through Alison's hair, revelling in every sensation that was shooting through her body. Alison pushed her back down onto the bed. She attached her lips to Emily's neck, sucking and biting hard until she'd left her mark.

"Do you want to touch them?" Alison noticed Emily staring at her breasts.

Emily's confidence faltered, "Um, uh, I – "

Alison rolled her eyes, "Confidence, Em. How many times have I told you – confidence?"

Emily squirmed a little, "Yes," she whispered.

Alison laughed, "You're not really that sweet, are you?"

Emily blushed.

"Give me your hand," Alison demanded.

Emily complied, putting her hand in Alison's. Alison guided it to her left breast and lay it there, smiling as she felt Emily's hand shake.

"Wow."

Alison grinned, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

Emily nodded as she ran her hands over Alison's soft skin and then bravely pinched the nipple between her fingers, hearing a gasp slip from Alison's mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked, biting her lip.

Alison shook her head, "No," she answered, "It feels good."

"Oh," Emily giggled nervously.

Alison chuckled, "Give me your hand again."

Emily lay her hand in Alison's and her breath caught in her throat as Alison drew their hands over her stomach and down into her boxer shorts.

"I- I don't know what to do," Emily mumbled, feeling her heart beat frantically in her ears.

"Oh as if you've never touched yourself," Alison scoffed.

"It's different," Emily mumbled.

Alison just laughed.

Emily, feeling brave, dipped her hand into Alison's wetness. It was true, of course she'd touched herself, so she quickly located the sensitive bundle of nerves that always got her off and flicked it experimentally. Alison let slip a moan that had Emily squeezing her own legs together. This was too much, she thought, she was so wet herself and she didn't know if Ali was going to return the favour. She continued her exploration of Ali's folds, always returning that nub and then Alison's hand was on hers and preventing her from leaving that special spot. Emily giggled and rubbed that spot until Alison's hand went limp and her hips bucked up from the bed a few times before she moaned again and stilled.

Emily thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't help it. She kissed Alison's closed eyes.

"Bet you're worked up now," Ali smirked once she had recovered.

Emily shrugged, "Well, um, yes," she admitted.

Alison grinned and got straight to work. She only flicked Emily's nipples a couple of times before her hand dived between Emily's legs. She stroked along the length of her, raising her finger to mouth and sucking it as Emily moaned. Truth be told, by this stage she barely had to touch Emily to get a reaction and it wasn't long before Emily's body was quivering and she was moaning Alison's name again and again.

"Better than a puppet show, right?" Alison grinned.

Emily nodded wordlessly, her eyelids still fluttering as her heart tried to return to a normal pace. She didn't care if she had to keep this a secret. It was totally, totally worth it. Alison was intoxicating. Alison was her drug. And she was more than happy to be an addict.


	3. A Lets The Secret Out

**A/N: Edit - someone pointed out a mistake (thank you!) so I fixed it up. Enjoy =]**

 **Chapter 4.**

"Ugh, that test was killer," Hanna said dramatically, throwing her bag down on the table.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Didn't you just kill the SAT's? You'll be fine."

Hanna huffed, "Whatever. Easy for you, you've never failed a test in your life."

Spencer smiled; it was true.

Aria yawned as her phone beeped. At the same time Hanna and Spencer's phone's sounded. The three exchanged looks as they picked up their phones.

"Whoa," Aria was the first to speak.

"Oh my god," Hanna groaned.

Spencer looked around, "Where are they now?"

Hanna shrugged, "They're meant to be here… I don't want to think what they're doing after seeing that… I mean, were they just making out or – "

Aria pulled a face, "Too much information Hanna, I really don't need the details."

* * *

Emily was the first to pull away from the heated kiss.

"We should go meet the others."

Alison looked disappointed, "Uh-huh."

Emily noticed the look on Alison's face, "Sorry, Ali… I'm just not ready. This is such new territory…"

Alison shrugged, "Yeah, I know. It's fine," she brushed a thumb under Emily's eye, "You don't trust me," she said quietly, "I get it… but you will. I'll show you."

Emily smiled and kissed her lips, "I want to," she murmured before backing away entirely and opening the cubicle, Alison following her out.

A few moments later, they were in the cafeteria, spotting their friends who looked like they were in some kind of intense conversation.

"Hey guys," Emily sat down, Alison taking the seat opposite her.

The three girls looked at them intently.

"Hey," Spencer said.

"What's… going on?" Emily asked, sensing the weirdness, "Everything okay?"

Hanna sighed and picked up her phone, scrolling through her messages.

Alison leaned forward, "Is it A?" she asked concernedly.

Hanna handed her phone to Emily as Aria handed hers to Alison. Both pressed play at the same time.

"Oh, shit," Emily let slip before looking at Alison.

Alison shook her head, handing it back to Aria.

"I mean, what the hell Ali? Haven't you put Emily through enough?" Hanna was exasperated.

"It's not like that," Emily shot back, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Hanna asked incredulously, "She played with your feelings and now you're just jumping into bed with her like it's nothing."

Alison cut in, "I know what you're thinking but – "

"I'm thinking that you're doing what you always do," Hanna growled, "You're using her."

Emily fired up, "Hanna, shut up. She's not using me, okay?"

"It's just... why didn't you tell us, Emily?" Spencer spoke quietly, "If this was something…real, you wouldn't be keeping secrets. She's always making you keep secrets, you know that's exactly how you guys used to be. She makes you feel special so - "

"What the hell are you calling me if you think I'd do that just to keep someone on side?" Alison snapped.

Hanna shrugged, "If the glove fits."

Emily ground her teeth, "She's not the one who wanted to keep it a secret," she finally blurted.

Even Alison was surprised at the outburst.

Emily sighed, "Ali wanted to tell you," she confessed, "It was me who wasn't ready."

"But why?" Hanna frowned, "You've been in love with her forever, why…"

Emily bit the inside of her cheek, "Because… because I was scared to admit it was real. And there have been so many secrets, it's hard to…" she shrugged.

"She doesn't trust me," Alison said softly.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment, "It's not like that, Ali."

"It is and that's okay, I get it," Alison replied.

"I trust you," Emily claimed, "I've always trusted you. I'm just… I'm scared."

"Of what?" Alison pressed.

"I've loved you since I was thirteen, Ali… but it was always just the idea of you and now, it's…it's real and I'm scared of stuffing it up. And I'm scared you're just going to get bored of me. And I'm terrified of A taking you from me now that I've actually got you…like this," she paused as she felt Alison's hand curl around her, "I'm just…scared."

Three pairs of eyes shifted from Emily to Alison.

"Don't you think I'm scared too?" Alison said quietly, "Scared you'll remember how horrible I've been to you and realise you can do better."

Hanna snorted, earning a glare from Emily.

"Emily," Alison hesitated, "Don't you know? I love you too. I always did. I just wasn't as brave as you to acknowledge it. But I am now."

Emily felt her breath hitch in her throat and she struggled to swallow, "You…can you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

Alison smiled, "I love you."

Emily stood up and pulled Alison to her feet, putting both hands on her cheeks and kissing her fiercely. Alison wrapped her hands around the back of Emily's neck, drawing her closer and not even hearing the whispers that were going around the cafeteria.

"Was that open enough for you?" Emily asked as she broke away a little breathlessly.

"Definitely," Alison bit her lip as she smiled.

"Hang on," Hanna interrupted the moment, "So this is like a thing? A relationship?"

Alison turned to Emily, "Good question."

"Yeah, this is a relationship," Emily's stare was unwavering as she spoke, then she turned to Hanna, "And I get why you're worried and sceptical, Han, but please can you just give it a chance?"

Hanna eyed Alison warily, "Yeah…okay, but I swear to god if you hurt my bestie, I will hand you to A myself."

"Han!" Aria exclaimed, "Harsh, much?"

"I get it, Han," Alison said, "And I wouldn't expect any less."

Spencer nodded, "Fine, just don't go back to keeping secrets. I mean, not now. Not with A, we need to be…united. All of us."

"I agree," Alison nodded.

"Me too," Emily agreed.

The bell rang. Alison kissed Emily goodbye as they parted ways. Hanna walked with Emily and bumped her gently.

"So, that video looked pretty steamy…" she started, "Did you guys like do it?"

Emily turned to Hanna in shock, her cheeks burning, "Hanna!"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "What? I told you about Caleb."

Emily bit her lip and sighed, "We didn't…you know… we just…did other stuff," she mumbled.

Hanna looked surprised, "Wow. Was it good?"

Emily looked at her friend incredulously, "Yes, it was good," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to have any privacy in this relationship, am I?"

"Nope!" Hanna grinned as she took her seat.

Emily's phone beeped and she pulled it out under the desk as the teacher walked in.

 _Just in case you need me to repeat it; I love you and I'll never get tired of saying it. Sleep over at mine tonight?_


	4. Chains, Please!

**A/N: smut smut smut. PROMPT: omg can you do one where Ali wants to know Emily's dirty fantasy and Em is really shy about it but after some time she tells Ali she's like to be handcuffed or tied up and being dominated by Ali.. So Ali makes her fantasy come true**

 **And because really there's not enough of these around :'(**

Alison rolled her eyes as she lay next to her girlfriend, turned on her side to face her.

"Tell me," she whined.

Emily blushed and pulled the covers tighter around her, "No," she mumbled, "It's embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing," Alison huffed, "I want to know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours."

Emily bit her lip, ducking her head, "Nothing interesting."

"Bull," Alison shot back, "You know the more you refuse to tell me, the more I think it must be something really dirty," she smirked.

Emily's cheeks burnt red.

"Emily, what if I want it too? What if you tell me your little fantasy and I make it come true," she bounced her eyebrows.

Emily clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"Oh my god," Alison groaned in exasperation, "Why are you being so shy?"

Emily shrugged, "It's embarrassing," she repeated.

"I bet it's not," Alison said, "I've been on the internet, you know, there's all kindsa strange porn on there. People just like what they like, as long as it's consensual it's cool," she tried, "Sooo… tell me, baby."

Emily sighed, "You're insatiable," she huffed, "Um. I think…um… "

Alison watched her patiently.

"Ithinkaboutyouhandcuffingmetothebedandlikehavingyourwaywithme,okay I said it, bye," she ducked under the covers, hiding her face.

Alison laughed loudly and tried to wrestle the blanket from Emily but when she failed, simply crawled under the covers to join her girlfriend instead.

"Em, don't be embarrassed," she whispered, "That's totally tame compared to some stuff I've read about, trust me."

"Really?" Emily asked meekly.

"Really," Alison's grin turned to a smirk, "And I think I can make your dreams a reality."

Emily blushed, "You don't have to – "

"I know, but damned if I'm going to pass up the chance to tie you up, Em!" Alison claimed, "Totally, totally hot. Plus, I think I was kinda made for the whole dom role thing," she laughed.

Emily bit her lip and nodded, "Yes," she whispered.

Alison chuckled and kissed the other woman's lips, easily prying them open and slipping her tongue in.

"Tonight, babe," Alison whispered as she pulled away.

Emily couldn't supress the smile on her face.

* * *

Alison had her girlfriend backed up against the bedroom door as she pulled back from a passionate kiss.

"You ready?" she murmured.

Emily nibbled her lip, nodding.

Alison smirked, "You're nervous," she noted.

Emily shrugged, "Not really," she mumbled.

The blonde rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, "You forget how well I know you, Em," she stated, "Don't worry, I'll make it easy for you," she moved her lips to Emily's ear, "Just do exactly as I say. You want to please me, right?"

Emily nodded, "Yes," she said quietly.

"Good," Alison ran her hands under Emily's shirt before pulling it over her head, "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay," Emily smiled at the caring edge in her girlfriends tone.

Alison spun Emily around and lay her on the bed, "Stay," she instructed.

Diving into the drawer beside the bed she came out with a pair of handcuff's. She saw a glint in the other woman's eyes and grinned as she cuffed her girlfriend to the bed. She straddled Emily's hips, one leg on either side of her girlfriend.

"I like this already," Alison smirked down at the woman below her, "You all tied up…" she ran a single finger from between Emily's breast right down to her waist, "At my mercy."

Emily's mouth went dry so she merely nodded.

Alison chuckled as she ran her hand back up Emily's body and to her cheek. She bent down and kissed her lips hard. She felt the hunger in Emily's response. Her tongue swiped Alison's bottom lip, begging for entry as she tugged on the chains around her wrists. Eventually, Alison opened her mouth and Emily moaned into it. Alison took control of the kiss, exploring every inch of her girlfriends' mouth with her tongue. It was all too soon that she pulled away causing Emily to once again tug at her handcuffs and groan when Ali was out of reach.

Alison ran her hand over Emily's bare breasts before pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Emily let out a whimper as Alison smirked.

"Ali," Emily groaned.

"Hmm?" Alison hummed nonchalantly, keeping her eyes locked on Emily's for as long as she could before circling Emily's left nipple with her tongue. She followed by grazing her teeth over a hard nipple. She heard the clink of the cuff's against the bedpost; she knew how much Emily liked to run her fingers through her hair while she was doing this kind of thing.

"You are so…" Emily trailed off as she gave up and let her wrists hang limp.

Alison sucked on her collarbone before withdrawing, "So…?" she led.

Emily pretended to glare, "Ugh."

"Sorry, would you like me to stop?" Alison asked, shifting her weight ever so subtly to grind against the woman below her.

Emily shook her head, breathing compromised by the gentle grinding of her girlfriend's hips against her own, "No, no, don't stop."

Alison grinned, "I didn't think so."

Emily bit her lip.

Alison placed one hand on each of Emily's breasts, squeezing hard. She licked her lips at the sight of the way Emily's eyes rolled back. She ran her hands down Emily's torso, digging her nails in just enough to make Emily gasp as her hips bucked.

Alison smirked, "You like that?" she dug her nails a little deeper.

Emily closed her eyes and moaned, "Yes."

"Open your eyes, Em," Alison demanded.

Emily opened her eyes.

Alison smiled, "Good girl."

Emily shifted her legs as much as she could under the weight of the blonde.

Alison massaged Emily's hips with her palms, "You like being a good girl?"

Emily nodded, "For you, yes," she whispered.

Alison couldn't supress a smile, "Mm, you always were good at taking instruction," her breath tickled Emily's ear, "You were always so protective of me."

Emily bit her lip. Hard. She could feel her heart thumping. Her blood rushing through her veins.

"That's why you were my favourite," she whispered, "I knew you'd do anything for me. You'd still do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

Emily nodded.

"Use your words, Em," Alison chuckled.

"I would," Emily whispered.

"I know," Alison replied smugly, "That's why you like being cuffed like this. You like it in when I'm in control. You like being all mine."

Emily swallowed tightly, "Uh-huh."

Alison snickered as her hands moved to the top of Emily's jeans. Playfully, she flicked the crotch of them just to hear Emily's intake of breath and watch her leg jerk. She cupped her girlfriend's crotch through the rough material, rubbing teasingly. Emily's breathing intensified at the friction. Her hips bucked.

"Ali," she half moaned, half growled.

"Now, now," Alison scolded, "Don't be impatient."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Impatient," she scoffed.

Alison fixed her with a stern look, shaking her head, "And you were being such a good girl… maybe you don't want your reward," she shrugged.

Emily pulled her own bottom lip into her mouth, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'll be good, I promise."

Alison smiled, placing a hand in brunette hair, "Good. Then I guess you can get your reward."

Emily's eyes lit up and Alison couldn't help but laugh.

Alison peeled Emily's jeans from her legs and off from around her ankles. Her underwear quickly followed.

"Now that's a sight," Alison smiled as she looked down at her now naked girlfriend below her, "I feel very overdressed."

Emily nodded, "You are definitely overdressed," she tried to yank her wrists forward before letting out a disgruntled growl.

Alison laughed lightly, "Guess I'll have to do this myself this time," she said before pulling her shirt off over her head. She paused briefly to lock eyes with her girlfriend as she undid her bra letting it fall from her body, "Sorry, I'm going to have to move for this bit."

Emily groaned as her girlfriend's weight left her.

Alison rolled her eyes as she slowly undid her own jeans and slid them down her legs. Emily licked her lips.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

Alison smiled, hooking her thumbs in her underwear before discarding of those too.

"There we go," Alison purred as she crawled over Emily.

Emily hummed, letting Alison's perfume intoxicate her. She lent forward and managed to just hit Ali's neck with her lips before she was out of reach.

Alison grinned, "I get it, you want to touch."

Emily nodded.

"I have an idea, baby, don't you worry," Alison murmured as she pulled her body further over Emily's until her breasts were in perfect reach of her girlfriend's mouth.

Emily lurched forward and sucked on Alison's nipple eagerly, swivelling her tongue around it and biting with her teeth, satisfied when Ali's fingers tightened in her hair.

"Good girl," a breathless Alison managed, "But I've got two of those, you know."

Emily smiled and moved to the other breast, kissing and sucking the already hardened nipple. She forgot about her restraints and pulled on her wrists once again, growling with frustration.

Alison chuckled, "Shh," she whispered comfortingly, "Now let's try something else, okay?"

"Okay," Emily nodded, pulling away from the breast she'd been working on.

Alison grasped onto the bed post and pulled herself further up Emily's body. Emily licked her lips as she realised what the other woman was doing.

"Closer," she whimpered, already able to scent that she knew all too well.

Alison laughed, "Okay, okay," she readjusted her position, "Better?"

Emily growled, "Lower," she grumbled.

"Use your manners, would you?" Alison shot back.

Emily pouted, "Lower, please."

Alison smiled and complied, letting out a sharp gasp when she felt Emily's tongue hit her. Emily couldn't be as precise as she'd like without her hands. She felt clumsy but hearing Alison's compromised breathing urged her on as she felt the heat increasing between her own legs. She briefly sucked Ali's clit into her mouth and felt Ali's legs lose control for a moment. She loved the moans dropping from her girlfriends' mouth to her ears.

Emily traced her tongue over Alison's folds again, lapping up her girlfriends juices as she selfishly savouring the taste. She pushed a strong tongue harder against her girlfriends heat, hearing a long moan from above her as Alison's body readjusted as it begun to shake. Emily reattached her lips and sucked at her girlfriend hungrily, feeling her buck her core right into Emily's tongue.

"Good…" Alison mumbled breathlessly, "Good girl."

Emily couldn't resist cleaning up the mess she'd made. She lapped up the juices running down her girlfriends legs as Alison lowered her body and bought breathless lips to Emily's, pressing against them briefly.

"I love you," she whispered.

Emily smiled, "I love you too."

Emily waited patiently as Alison regained herself.

"You're so patient," she whispered into Emily's ear before biting it gently, "Why don't I take care of you now, baby?"

Emily bit her lip, "Yes please," she nodded, feeling the wetness build between her legs.

Alison giggled, slipping a hand between their bodies and down to Emily's core.

"Hmm, you do need this," Alison murmured upon feeling just how wet her girlfriend was.

Emily pulled on the chains again, "I do," she agreed breathily.

Alison grinned, "Lucky I know just what to do," she whispered before flicking Emily hard, eliciting a moan, "This so isn't going to take long," she laughed.

Emily blushed, knowing it was true. She was so worked up already, there was no way she was going to last.

Alison pressed her thumb onto Emily's clit before rubbing circles. She quickly pushed two fingers into her girlfriend, twisting them harshly. Emily gasped and her eyes did that rolling back thing that Alison just loved. It was only seconds later that Alison felt her fingers coated in Emily.

"Well, that might be a new record," Alison whispered.

"Ali?" Emily whimpered slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you take the cuff's off now?" Emily asked, "Please."

Alison laughed at her girlfriends good manners as she unfastened the cuff's, "Here we go," she let them free, taking each one in her hand and kissing it lightly, "They're not too sore, are they?"

Emily shook her head, "No, they're fine," she smiled shyly, "I just wanted to hold you."

"Softie," Alison murmured as she ran her fingers through Emily's hair lightly, "You're right. That was definitely a good idea."

Emily giggled, "Definitely," she blushed.

"Oh, you're back to being shy now?" Alison rolled her eyes, "You're adorable you know that."

Emily bit her lip, "You're right, you were made for that role," she mumbled.

Alison grinned proudly, "I know," she winked before pulling Emily into her arms and kissing the side of her head. Emily lay comfortably, glad that she had told Alison her little fantasy after all. It was worth the slight embarrassment, she thought as she replayed it in her head, biting back a smile.


	5. The Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks for all the R &R! Overwhelmed by the response! This one hit two prompts in one; one where it;s Emily who rocks up to see Lorenzo and Ali kissing (ugh) and where the two confront their feelings after the dollhouse. =] keep the prompts coming! :)**

Emily felt like an idiot. She'd barely spoken to Ali since the dollhouse. Mostly because she felt guilty as hell. But she missed her friend more with every passing day. So she'd finally made the decision to go see Alison. And now she felt like the biggest idiot ever.

She'd pulled up to the Dilaurentis house to see Ali playing tonsil hockey with some guy, a cop, Emily thought, she'd seen him around. It shouldn't have bothered her but it did. Of course it did. Emily couldn't help loving Alison Dilaurentis. She never could.

She pulled into her driveway and stomped up the stairs, glad nobody was home. She knew she had no right to be mad, not really, it's not like her and Ali were ever really together, but she just kept seeing her kissing that guy. Had she been stupid to think something would ever happen? Why couldn't she just get over that woman?

"Em?"

Emily pulled her face out of her hands to see Alison standing in her doorway, "What are you doing here?" she asked monotonously.

"I saw your car pulling away," Alison offered, "You didn't even stay to say hi."

"You looked busy," Emily tried not to sound jealous. She failed.

Alison shrugged, "His name is Lorenzo."

"I really don't care," Emily shot back, "It's not my business."

"Why are you so upset?" Alison asked, even though she could already guess.

"I'm not upset," Emily's tone said otherwise.

Alison sat next to her on the bed, "Emily, I know when you're upset. I've known you for long enough."

Emily didn't answer.

Alison crossed her arms, "If anything, I'm the one who should be upset."

"You? Why should you be upset? You're the one playing tonsil hockey – "

"You barely even speak to me anymore," Alison interrupted, "None of you do, but especially you. It's like I've got the plague the way you avoid me. I thought after the…dollhouse you might want to talk but you just shut me out."

"So you kissed the first guy who threw himself at you?" Emily regretted it the moment the words fell out of her mouth, it was a mean thing to say.

"I kissed the only person who doesn't avoid me or look at me like I'm some kind of freak or charity case," Alison said quietly, "I don't even really like him. Not like that."

"You don't like him?" Emily asked.

Alison shrugged, "He's nice, I guess."

Emily nodded, "I'm sorry, Ali," she said softly, "You're right. I've been avoiding you, shutting you out."

"Why?" Alison watched her friend closely.

Emily's shoulders slumped, "Because… I let you go to jail, Ali. I stopped believing in you. It's all my fault you ended up in that place and – "

"Em, stop," Alison put her hand over Emily's, "What you went through was much worse and that was my fault. At least partially. I'm sorry – "

"You don't need to be," Emily whispered.

"Neither do you," Alison smiled.

Emily hesitated, "When I was down there… in that place… I thought I might never see you again," she sounded defeated, "And then we got out and you were there and…" her eyes filled with tears, "I couldn't speak to you because I just felt awful."

"I've missed you, Em," Alison squeezed her hand, "You're my best friend."

Emily sighed, nodding.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Ali?"

Alison looked to her friend, "What is it?"

"You already know it but I'm just going to say it because I'm sick of all the dishonesty and the lies and secrets and innuendo's and hints and – "

"I get it, Em," Alison smiled, "Say whatever you need to say."

Emily nodded, swallowing tightly, "I'm in love with you."

Alison blinked rapidly, she'd been expecting it but still, to actually hear it was something else, "Em, I love you too."

"Really, though? Because I can't – "

Alison interrupted, "Let me say this, okay?"

Emily nodded.

"I love you. When we were younger… I didn't know what it was and I didn't like what it was. That's why I hung it over you the way I did… I was trying to push you away but I couldn't bear to, you were my best friend and I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't tell you how I felt…" she sighed, "You really were my favourite. The whole time I was away, I missed all of you but it was you I couldn't stop thinking about. It was always you, Em. Always," Alison let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, "I wish I hadn't been so scared. Things could have been so different."

Emily bit her lip, her eyes shone with tears, "It's okay to be scared," she whispered, "I was scared for a long time too. Hell, people always say I was brave for coming out but I didn't come out, I was pushed out."

Alison smiled, "You are the bravest person I know, Em. You open yourself up to getting hurt all the time, because you're so willing to feel everything you feel… I think that's really brave. I just locked my feelings up in a box and tried to bury them so I couldn't get hurt."

"Did it work?" Emily asked.

"For a while," Alison shrugged, "But no, it didn't work. It also meant I didn't have any real relationships, nobody who really cared or really knew me…"

Emily nodded, "I care," she said, "I know who you really are."

Alison smiled, bringing a hand to Emily's cheek, "You always did."

Emily nodded, leaning forward and pressing her lips softly to Alison's. Alison melted into the kiss, her hand still on Emily's cheek, her fingers brushing under her eye. It was soft but sensual. Their tongues danced together perfectly. Alison's hand moved down to Emily's neck, her thumb brushing against her collarbone as they pulled apart.

"Ali?" Emily asked breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you're ready yet?" Emily asked, "I mean, if you're not – "

Alison smiled, "Em," she interrupted, "I am so ready."

Emily bit her lip, "Really? Because if – "

"Emily," Alison said seriously, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Emily's face broke out in a smile, "Absolutely," she grinned, pausing, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

Alison laughed, "Yes."

"Wow," Emily murmured, "Amazing."

"Yeah, you are," Alison smiled.


	6. Sleep-Confessions

**A/N: My own prompt lol, a sleeptalking cute emily.**

Usually the girls did everything as a group but sometimes Alison invited Emily over on her own. And Emily loved it, it made her feel special. They didn't tell the others because they might get jealous. They'd just watch movies and paint each other nails. Emily would always get sleepy first and even though she'd try stay and awake through whatever movie it was they were watching she would inevitably fall asleep. Alison would roll her eyes and continue reading her magazine.

This night was no different. Emily was sleeping snug under the covers beside her friend who was reading the latest issue of some fashion magazine. What was different was when Alison heard her friend murmuring during her sleep.

"Ali…"

Alison looked at her friend, "Em?" she asked and after getting no response, "You awake?"

The girl beside her kept sleeping. She turned back to her magazine.

"Ali…"

Alison put her magazine down and watched her friend.

"You're so pretty," Emily sighed in her sleep.

Alison smiled.

"You smell pretty too," Emily murmured.

Alison had suspected for a while now that her friend might be thinking of her as more than a friend. This was merely confirmation.

"I think I love you," Emily even bit her lip in her sleep, just like she did when she was nervous.

Alison couldn't help but find the girl next to her endearing.

"I know," she whispered before kissing her friend on the cheek.

Emily squirmed a little in her sleep, "No, no, you're the prettiest girl at Rosewood. Probably in the whole world," she mumbled.

Alison squinted at her friend, "Why don't you tell me this when you're awake?" she chuckled quietly.

"Because I'm scared of losing you."

Alison frowned, looking at her friend, "Em? You awake?"

No response. Alison watched Emily, she was still asleep. Guess it was true, she thought, people can have conversations in their sleep.

"You'd never lose me, Em," Alison whispered as she lay down facing her friend, "You're my favourite."

Emily's lips curved into a smile, "I like being your favourite," she murmured.

Alison smiled, "I know you do. I caught you looking at me in the locker room the other day," she accused gently; she really didn't mind the attention.

"Locker room," Emily breathed before muttering, "I can't help it, you're so beautiful. I could stare at you forever."

Alison grinned, "Forever, huh?"

"In Paris, forever," Emily mumbled.

"You're sweet," Alison whispered.

"You make me feel…" Emily trailed off, mumbling incoherently.

"Feel how?" Alison asked, scared to rise her voice above a whisper and wake her friend.

"Butterflies," Emily mumbled, "And sometimes like those magazines say, like when people touch themselves."

Alison's eyebrows shot up; her sweet Emily talking about things like that?

"Really?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her, "And do you? Touch yourself? Thinking about me?"

"Yes," Emily breathed, "I try not to but I can't stop thinking about you. I know it's wrong but boys just don't make me feel…"

Alison's expression softened, "It's not wrong, Em," she whispered, "It's okay."

"I don't want to lose you," Emily mumbled.

"You never will," Alison said firmly, "I promise."

Emily's hand went to her face and her eyes opened slowly to see Alison laying next to her. She smiled lazily.

"I fell asleep again, didn't I?" she asked sheepishly, "Sorry."

Alison smiled, "It's okay, Em. Hey, can I tell you something?"

Emily nodded, still feeling groggy.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Alison asked.

Emily nodded again, "We're all best friends," she smiled.

Alison took Emily's hand in her own, "Yeah, but you're my best, best friend."

Emily smiled, "You're my best, best friend too."

"And you know you can never lose me," Alison squeezed her hand, "No matter what. You can tell me anything."

"Same here, Ali," she replied, still sleepy.

"Good," Alison said, "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Ali," Emily said happily before yawning.

"Go back to sleep," Alison whispered.

Emily yawned again, "Okay. Goodnight, Ali."

"Night, Em," Ali smiled and watched her friend fall back to sleep quickly.


	7. I Found Your Stash

**A/N: From a prompt about Ali finding Emily's porn and them watching it. Also, I didn't know when this was set, so if you have a prompt and you want it set a certain time (ie before Ali's disappearance or currently, or whenever else) let me know, otherwise I'll pick a time I think suits! :) Enjoy! #EMISON**

"You wanna watch a movie?" Emily asked her friend.

Alison shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Emily smiled. It was nice to have her friend back; they hadn't spoken much since the dollhouse. It was the first time they'd spent any alone time in a while. They'd had coffee in the brew and both were relieved that there was no awkwardness or anything. Emily had invited her back to her place. She'd missed Ali. A lot.

"Emily?" her mum's voice floated up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Emily called back, opening her door.

"Can you come down for a minute?"

Emily sighed, "Okay," she called, turning back to her friend, "You pick a movie, I'll be right back."

Alison grinned, "Alright, just remember, you let me pick."

Emily laughed, "Yeah, yeah," she left the room.

Alison started going through her friends dvds. They'd watched most of these together more than once. There were a couple of new ones, she noticed, but she wasn't in the mood for any of those black and white movies Emily liked. She pulled open another cupboard and began looking through.

Finally, she picked a movie but as she pulled it out, she noticed there was more movies hidden behind the row she was looking at. She looked toward the door before looking back to the cupboard. She pulled out the first row and grabbed one of the hidden dvd's, her eyebrows shot up as she saw the cover.

"Hey, did you – oh," Emily stopped short, seeing the pile of dvds on the floor and the one in Ali's hand, "Um. That's just… um."

Alison smirked at her flustered friend, "Let me guess, they're not yours? You don't know where these come from?"

Emily blushed, "I'm only human, okay?"

Alison laughed, "Are they any good?"

Emily's blush deepened as she shrugged.

Ali rolled her eyes, "That's totally not an answer."

"It's not a question I want to answer!" Emily shot back.

Alison stood up, "Fine," she shrugged, "I'll judge for myself," she opened the dvd player, placing the disc in.

"What are you doing!?" Emily panicked.

"What does it look like?" Alison grinned, "You did say I could pick what we watch."

"But I thought…a movie… not…" Emily sputtered, "Ali," she grumbled.

"It is a movie," Alison claimed, "A special kind of movie."

Emily knew she was fighting a losing battle, "Are you serious?" she asked weakly.

Alison just fell onto the bed and pressed play.

"I guess that's a yes," Emily sighed as she took the space next to Ali.

The two watched the adult movie in silence, both becoming more turned on by the minute. Emily bit her lip as she moved her legs, Alison was of course, far more subtle keeping her eyes fixed on the screen even when she felt Emily's eyes on her.

Eventually, after watching Emily squirm again, she turned to her friend.

"You ok there, Em?" she smirked.

Emily cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

"Bull," Alison laughed and turned on her side.

"Are you okay?" Emily turned the tables bravely.

Alison was caught off guard and then placed a hand on Emily's soft cheek, "I don't know, it was kinda hot," she murmured.

Emily blinked rapidly in surprise, "Oh yeah?"

"What, you don't think so?" Alison raised an eyebrow.

Emily bit her lip, "Um, well yeah," she smiled sheepishly.

Alison grinned, "I've missed you, Em."

Emily's eyes softened, "I've missed you too," she replied quietly, turning slightly into the hand on her cheek.

Alison's eyes were dark as she rolled on top of her friend, "Why don't we make our own movie?" she whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment before looking at her friend, "What kind of movie?" she whispered back.

Alison grinned as she dragged her hands down Emily's sides and played with the hem of her shirt, "The kind where you don't need this," she murmured as she pulled the shirt over the other woman's head.

Emily's eyes were filled with lust, "Then I guess you don't need this," she removed Ali's top and began peppering kisses over her collarbone.

Before Alison could protest Emily rolled them over so she hovered over her friend.

"Is this okay?" Emily asked, nibbling her lip as she surveyed the woman below her.

Alison nodded, strangely quiet, "Uh-huh," she found her voice, "I mean, hey let's face it, you're the one who knows what they're doing."

Emily's cheeks flushed but she laughed quietly, "Well…yeah," she confirmed, "But I'm sure you have some ideas of your own."

Alison tilted her head, "Well, I may have just got some."

"Just? That was so not your first time watching porn," Emily said unbelievingly and when Alison remained silent, frowned, "Was it?"

"I've seen straight porn," Alison shrugged, "Guess I didn't know what I was missing."

Emily smiled, "You never did," she murmured as she thrust a knee between the blondes leg, eliciting a gasp.

Emily began suckling on Alison's neck, eliciting further moans from the blonde. She grazed her teeth along Alison's collarbone. She tried to take her time but she'd waited far too long for this. She'd had tastes here and there and the last time they'd made out in this very bed had left her aching for the blonde.

Alison tilted her head back, giving her friend more access. She groaned when she felt Emily's teeth grazing her skin. She felt Emily's soft hand resting on her bare waist and her knee still tight against her core.

"Em…" she let out a breathy moan.

"Yeah?" Emily whispered against Alison's chest as she trailed a mess of kisses between Ali's breasts.

"This is great and all," Alison mumbled, "But do you think – "

"Jeez, even in sex you're impatient," Emily couldn't help laughing.

Alison laughed too, "It's not that. It's just," she wriggled her legs, "I'm really…"

Emily pulled back, looking at the woman below her with unusually flushed cheeks and a shyness about her she'd never seen before, "Really what?" she asked innocently.

Alison glared at her, "You know."

Emily giggled and bit Alison's ear gently, "Yeah, I know," she smiled, "I am too, I just thought your first time with a girl and all…"

"We can do romantic next time," Alison shrugged.

Emily' smile faltered, "N-next time?"

"What, you just want to have your way with me and then you'll be bored?" Alison pouted, only half-joking.

"No," Emily spoke quickly, "God, no. I just thought you'd be bored of me once you had your little gay experience…"

Alison's fingers traced up Emily's spine, "You were never just some little gay experience, Em. I want you. All of you. Admittedly right now I want your body – "

Emily laughed, "Okay, I get it."

Emily's hands ran over Alison's body before she followed suit with her lips. She kissed the valley between her breasts and quickly latched onto the left nipple, pulling it into her mouth and wrapping her teeth around it. At the same time, her hand fiddled with the button of Alison's pants, quickly getting them open and out of the way.

She heard Alison moan above her and bought her lips back up to Ali's. She pressed her lips to Alison's hard, whilst her hand pressed against Ali's heat. She was both surprised and delighted by how wet the blonde below her was. Alison moaned into her mouth, struggling to keep up with the kiss.

Emily grinned and let her friend breathe for a moment as she peppered kisses over her cheeks and down her neck. Expertly, she pressed down on Alison's clit with her thumb for a moment before releasing the pressure. Pleased at the way Alison's breath hitched Emily chuckled softly. After repeating the motion several times and rubbing harder, Emily's fingers began to tease Alison's entrance.

Alison groaned, her hips moving in rhythm with Emily's movements. Then Emily bit her ear gently and thrust two fingers into the blonde not so gently. Alison gasped and her fingernails dug into Emily's back. Immediately, she began to grind against Emily's fingers, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Oh, Em," Alison let out between breathy moans.

Emily nuzzled into her neck, "Ali," she mumbled.

Suddenly, she twisted her fingers slightly causing Alison's hips to leave the bed entirely as she let out a muffled moan, her face pressed into Emily's shoulder. She bit down hard to stop herself from screaming as her body shook. Her hips crashed back down onto the bed and she pulled her teeth out of Emily's shoulder, gasping for breath.

"You…are…amazing," Alison managed to get out between heavy breaths.

Emily grinned and out her fingers in her own mouth, sucking slowly, savouring every drop of Ali she could.

"So are you," she said as she licked her fingers clean, disappointed when the taste of Ali seemed absent from her wet fingers.

Alison pulled Emily down beside her and lay close to her.

"You're very good at that," she mumbled.

"Thanks," Emily smiled.

"You could totally be in one of those movies," Alison said sleepily.

Emily snorted, "Um, I don't know if that's a compliment Ali."

"Hmm, you wanna watch a uh more innocent movie now?" Alison asked, feeling safe nuzzled into Emily's chest.

Emily nodded, "Sure."

"Em?" Alison asked tentatively, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Emily kissed the top of her friend, "You're not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Alison tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed, waiting for her friend on the steps of the school. Finally, she saw the tall brunette coming through the doors.

"About time, Em," she said coldly.

Emily looked at the ground, "Sorry, Ali. Practice ran late."

"Uh-huh," Alison studied her friend's posture, arms crossed, face down, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emily mumbled, "Are we going shopping?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Alison placed a finger under Emily's chin, tilting it up, "You've been crying," she noted softly.

Emily looked into those gorgeous blues that could always see right through her. That always made her want to spill her guts. She broke contact and looked away.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad swim," she lied, "I didn't get picked as anchor."

Alison scrutinised her friend for a moment, she could always tell when the brunette was lying.

"Don't stress, Em. You'll get it next time," she smiled sweetly.

Emily smiled in relief and nodded.

"Now, let's go shopping," Alison grinned, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her along behind her.

* * *

Emily sighed. She usually liked sport period. She used to love swimming. It wasn't swimming she didn't enjoy anymore, it was just the locker room. The people. At least during sport period nobody paid her any attention with Ali by her side. But Ali was nowhere to be seen.

Emily stood at her locker and got changed as quickly as she could. Her eyes cast over to a group of girls standing a few lockers away, all looking at her.

"Totally gay," one of them said.

"No wonder she's into swimming, ugh, they shouldn't even let people like that in the pool."

Emily's shoulders slumped.

"What are you looking at, queer?" one of them sneered, "Nothing for you here."

Emily turned back to her locker.

"Hey," the girls approached her, "Asked you a question."

Emily shrugged, "Nothing," she mumbled.

"You should use the disabled change room, stop making everyone so uncomfortable."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily hated confrontation. Really hated it.

The girl scoffed, "Yeah, right. I've seen you look – "

"Gay or not, she'd rather be blind than cast a glance your way," Ali approached, "You think way too highly of yourself," she fixed the girls with a withering glare, causing them to disperse, before turning to her friend, "You alright, Em?"

Emily shrugged as she started getting changed again.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alison frowned.

"I don't want to go to stupid class with those girls, I'm just going to go the library or something," Emily mumbled.

Alison grabbed Emily's arm stopping her movement, "No, you're not. Don't let those bitches win. You fold now and they'll just keep coming at you. You gotta stand up for yourself, Em."

Emily bit her lip, "I'm not like you, Ali. I can't…"

"You can," Alison smiled.

Emily hesitated before smiling back.

* * *

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."

Emily was completely fixated on her friend. She was just so beautiful and those words… She was so amazing, Emily thought and she'd been so great lately, sticking up for her and not judging her.

"Did you get to that part yet?"

Emily's head felt totally fuzzy and she didn't even think before she leant in and pressed her lips to her friends. She knew she'd seen Alison lean in too and she definitely felt the other girl kiss back. It was soft. Gentle. Mild. Like heaven, Emily thought.

And she definitely saw the smile that formed on her friends lips as they broke apart.


	9. Jealous Alison

Alison watched her girlfriend from across the room whilst trying to listen to whatever it was Hanna was babbling about. She crossed her arms as she saw an attractive blonde chatting up Emily. She kept touching Emily's arm and doing that ridiculously fake laugh. Why was Emily so nice? She was just standing there talking to that stupid girl. Well, Alison wasn't going to stand there watching some lame chick hit on her girlfriend.

"Hey, Em, who's your friend?" Alison said cooly as she took the space beside Emily.

Emily looked at her, "Oh, hey," she smiled, "Um, this is Carol, she's new on the swim team."

"Right, the swim team," Alison said, disgruntled.

Emily frowned at her girlfriends tone, "Yeah, she was just telling me she's having a party on Friday," she explained.

"A party…" Alison plastered on a smile, "Well, you don't waste any time, do you?" she asked Carol, fixing her with the famous I know everything stare.

Carol smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah I just thought it might be a fun way to get to know everyone."

Alison nodded, "Right. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Emily looked at Alison in surprise, then she got it. Her girlfriend was jealous.

"No, not right now," Carol shrugged.

Alison rolled her eyes, "What a surprise," she muttered before raising her voice to normal volume, "Do you like boys?"

"Ali!" Emily exclaimed.

"Uh…" Carol looked between the two girls, sensing something was going on she wasn't quite clued in on, "I'm going to go," she said slowly, "But I'll see you in practice, Emily."

"Sure," Emily smiled sweetly.

"Looking forward to working with you," Carol grinned before she flounced away.

Alison huffed.

"What is going on?" Emily hissed at her, "Why were you grilling her?"

"Em, you're not stupid. She was hitting on you," Alison said incredulously.

Emily rolled her eyes, "She was just introducing herself."

"God, you are so naïve," Alison growled.

"Some people are just nice!" Emily said indignantly.

Alison crossed her arms.

"Ali, you don't want this to be public so you don't really have the right to get jealous," Emily said quietly.

"I'm not jealous," Alison snapped back, knowing she was lying.

Emily sighed, shaking her head, "Fine," she turned away.

Alison ground her teeth before grabbing Emily's hand, "Em…"

Emily turned around to look into those shining blue orbs, "What?" she asked dully.

Alison chewed her tongue, "You're right," she said softly, "I am jealous."

Emily stepped closer to her, "Why? She was – "

"Because she was talking to you and touching your arm and smiling at you and laughing with you," she paused, "I don't like watching you with other girls."

"Ali, I talk to other girls. But you're the only girl I kiss. You're the only girl I want to kiss," Emily promised.

Alison looked into her girlfriends' honest eyes and sighed, "I know. I just…" she paused, "I want…"

Emily tilted her head, "You want what?"

Alison took her hand gently, "I want everyone to know you're mine," she said quietly.

Emily bit the corner of her lip, "Ali, you're the one who wants to keep this a sec – "

Alison's lips crashed into Emily's as her hands wrapped around the taller woman's waist pulling her close. She felt Emily's hands tangle in her hair and had to remind herself that she was in public and that she should probably get her tongue out of her girlfriends' mouth at some point.

"Mm, all mine," she murmured.

Emily smiled, "I love you, Alison."

Alison's thumb brushed under the other woman's eye, "I love you too. And now everyone knows it."

Emily grinned, quickly kissing her girlfriends' lips again, "I'm all yours," she whispered, "And you're all mine."


	10. Drunk Emily

**A/N: Just a non-prompt piece of pre-disappearance emison innocent cuteness. Enjoy! And keep the prompts coming :)**

"Are you sure you're okay with her, Ali?" Aria asked.

Alison grinned as she pulled Emily's arm around her shoulder, "No worries, you guys go back to Spencer's. My parents are away anyway so I'll just settle her at mine."

The girls nodded and left her to it.

"God, Em, how much did you drink?" Alison asked as helped her friend walk across Spencer's yard.

"Just a tiny, little bit," Emily squeezed her thumb and forefinger together.

"Bull," Alison shot back, "Maybe I shouldn't have taken you girls to a college party."

"It was fuuuun," Emily whined.

Alison laughed, "Uh-huh, I'm sure anything's fun when you're downing so much alcohol."

"Well, you flounced off with that older girl and this boy kept getting me drinks, he was very nice," Emily slurred.

"Oh my god," Alison shook her head, "Em, don't take drinks from strangers. I mean it, it's not safe, especially at these things."

"He was nice," Emily insisted, "He was asking me about school and my swimming – "

"And if you do it in a bikini," Alison finished knowingly.

"Pshhh," Emily shook her head, "He wasn't like that."

"Emily, he got you drunk," Alison said, "He was like that. I'm going to lecture you when you're sober."

"I am sober!" Emily exclaimed.

Alison laughed, "Not even close, sweetie," she dug through her bag for her keys and opened the front door whilst still supporting her friend.

"You were talking to a boy!" Emily grumbled, "Why are you allowed and I'm not?"

"Because I know how to talk to boys," Alison pointed out, "And not to accept drinks from them."

Emily huffed, "You didn't even speak to us, you just spoke to that stupid boy all night," she whined.

Alison finally got her up the stairs, "Well, we don't get to go to college parties all the time, I had to make the most of it."

"Well, I don't like it," Emily crashed onto the bed dramatically.

Alison laughed, "You don't like parties?"

"I don't like you talking to those college boys," Emily slurred, "What are you doing?" she sat up.

"I'm taking your shoes off unless you want to sleep in them?" Alison rose an eyebrow.

"I know how to take my own shoes off," Emily pushed her away and started fiddling with her laces.

Alison just watched her friend struggle to untie her shoes.

"Want help?" Alison asked with a smirk.

Emily glared at her, "Fine," she crossed her arms.

"Why are you being so petulant?" Alison frowned.

"You took us to a party and then ignored me all night," Emily said sadly.

Alison rolled her eyes, "You're like a broken record, Em."

"I missed you," Emily claimed.

Alison smiled, "It was just one party, silly," she pulled Emily's shoes off and sat beside her on the bed, "Why are you acting so funny, Em?"

Emily sighed dramatically, "You're my best friend, Ali."

Alison nodded and took Emily's hand, "I know. You're my best friend too, Em. You know that."

"I don't think you like me anymore," Emily hung her head.

Alison frowned, "Emily, what are you talking about?"

"You're always hanging out with that older girl now," Emily pouted.

Alison sighed, "It doesn't mean I'll forget you," she squeezed her friends hand.

"I think I'm a bad person," Emily said quietly.

"Why?" Alison watched her friend closely.

Emily bit her lip; her head felt funny and she knew she should stop talking but the alcohol was doing something weird to her tongue and she just kept speaking even though her head was telling her to shut up, "Because I have these funny feelings," she said quietly.

Alison tilted her head, "Funny feelings? Where? Talk to me, Em."

Emily looked at her friends concerned eyes, "You guys are always… and I don't… I think…" she stumbled over her words.

Alison sighed, "You can tell me, Em," she said softly.

"I think you're really pretty," Emily looked at her friend's shining blue eyes.

"Thanks," Alison smiled, "What's that got to do with the funny feelings?"

Emily nibbled on her lip, "Um. I mean, I like looking at you more than those college boys."

Alison's eyebrows shot up and she lent forward, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "You like girls!"

Emily blushed furiously.

Alison's lips curled into a smile, "Hang on, you like me?"

Emily wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I don't know," she mumbled, "I think you're really beautiful and I really like spending time with you and I get butterflies when I'm with you."

Alison grinned, "You're so sweet, Em," she watched her friend curl into herself and took her hand again, "Don't be embarrassed, sweetie."

Emily looked at her smiling friend, "But it isn't normal."

Alison frowned, "Normal is boring anyway, Emily."

Emily sighed, "I want to be normal."

"It's okay," Alison placed a hand on her friends' cheek, "I don't mind who you like, Em," she smiled and pulled her friend into her arms.

"I don't want to like you though," Emily blurted.

Alison chuckled, "Hey, I don't think that's a compliment, you know."

Emily smiled sheepishly, "I just mean…"

"Em…" Alison hesitated, "Sometimes I have funny feelings too."

Emily frowned, "You do?" she asked surprised.

Alison nodded, "Sometimes. It started with that older girl I hang around with. She's very pretty."

Emily nodded, "I noticed," she admitted.

Alison smiled, "But she hooks up with a lot of boys… I think that's what people do in college. But I think… "

Emily wasn't used to seeing her friends so nervous, she smiled at the sight.

"I think you're really pretty too," Alison said quietly, "I think… you're really sweet. I like the way you look at me and I like you more than any of the others."

Emily bit her lip, "You do?"

Alison nodded, "Yeah. I think... I think I want to kiss you."

Emily blushed, "Really?" she asked, scared to let the excitement creep into her voice.

Alison moved a hand to Emily's cheek, "Yeah," she breathed, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

Emily nodded wordlessly.

Alison moved her face close to Emily's and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes. Emily's lips felt gentle and unsure. They tasted nice, like caramel. It was a little sticky but not in a bad way. Alison pulled away and opened her eyes to see Emily's still closed. She giggled nervously until Emily's eyes opened.

"That was really nice," Emily mumbled.

Alison smiled, "Really nice," she agreed.

"Um. Can I kiss you now?" Emily asked.

Alison nodded.

Emily pressed her lips to Alison's. She tasted so sweet. Her head felt fuzzy and she didn't think it was just the alcohol this time. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Alison's lips were like clouds. She felt like she was flying and she never wanted to land. But then she got hit by a dizzy spell and she broke the kiss suddenly to hold her head.

"Em?" Alison sounded concerned.

Emily squinted one eye, "Sorry, my head felt dizzy all of a sudden. My eyes feel funny too. I think maybe I'm sick."

Alison smiled, "I think maybe you drank too much, silly."

"My stomach hurts," Emily wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Lay down, Em," Alison pulled her by the hand into a laying position, "You'll be okay, I promise."

"Ali?"

"What is it?" Alison asked as she snaked an arm over Emily's stomach from behind.

"I really like kissing you," Emily mumbled as her eyes fluttered.

Alison smiled, whispering into Emily's ear, "I really like kissing you too."


	11. Affectionate Sleeper

**PROMPT: Ali sleeps over at Ems and in the middle of the night she wakes up and Ems thigh is pressed between her legs so she's like really wet and turned on and after some time em wakes up too and feels Alis wetness so she gets bold and starts to move her thigh in a rubbing motion and when she notices that Ali is just as needy as she is Em takes control**

Alison woke up slowly, squirming slightly without knowing why. Then she felt it, the pressure on her core. She looked to her sleeping friend besides her. God, she thought, Emily had always been an affectionate sleeper but this was new. How had they got so tangled, even in their sleep? Emily's thigh was pushed between Alison's leg. And why did it feel so good, she wondered. She couldn't help lowering herself to tighten the pressure on her core.

Emily felt her friend shift in her sleep. She yawned sleepily, keeping her eyes closed. Then she felt the heat emanating onto her thigh and that's when she realised exactly where her thigh was. She felt herself blushing. She bit her lip as she realised she could feel a slight dampness soaking through Ali's cute-as-hell pyjama bottoms onto her thigh. Was she as turned on as Emily was?

Emily's eyes opened slightly, trying to determine if the other girl was awake. Her eyes were closed but her face was shifting into different expressions as she seemed to clamp Emily's thigh in place between her legs. Emily bit her lip, watching Ali struggle with her arousal. She looked so beautiful, Emily thought.

Alison couldn't deny that the friction between them right now felt unlike anything she'd felt before. She couldn't help grinding against the thigh pressed up against her and it was everything she could do not to let a moan escape her. Then she felt Emily, hesitant at first, move her thigh, slowly up and down against her core. She couldn't hold back her moan this time and it fell from her lips.

Emily's eyes locked with Alison's as they finally acknowledged one another. Emily stopped her movements, afraid she'd taken things too far. Her eyes fluttered when Alison's hand reached her cheek.

"Don't stop," Ali whispered.

Emily bit her lip, her eyes shining as she continued rocking her thigh between Alison's legs. Alison's breath was quickly laboured and Emily had never seen her friends' eyes so dark. Feeling brave and encouraged from the sounds emanating from Alison's throat she rolled on top of her friend.

"Is this okay?" she whispered as she moved her thigh faster.

Ali moaned, "God, yes," she pulled at the hem of Emily's top, pulling her closer.

Emily smiled and nuzzled into Ali's shoulder as she pushed harder, faster. The dampness was increasing and she could feel her core burning. Her body had never been so close to her friends, though she'd thought about it plenty of times. She started to grunt as she pushed harder, feeling Ali's nails dig into the skin of her back.

"Em," Ali moaned.

Emily felt like her entire body was on fire as Alison whimpered then gasped below her. She pulled back to look at the girl in the most beautiful state she'd ever seen her in. Her eyelids were fluttering, her body limp and a small smile curving it's way onto her lips. Then her eyelids settled and she stared up at her best friend. She picked up a hand and moved it to Emily's cheek, smiling lazily.

"I knew there was something different about you," she murmured.

Emily felt her cheeks burn as she smiled and lay back down beside her friend. She bit her lip, hesitating before she placed a hand on Alison's hip. Alison merely smiled and turned to face her friend, still running a finger up and down her cheek until the two fell back into a peaceful slumber.


	12. I Could Get Used To This

**prompt: fetus emison having a normal sleepover at Emily's house when her parents aren't there (and Ali knows of Emily's crush on her). And then they watch a film or whatever, and Ali pretends to fall asleep. So Emily carries her in her arms to her room. Once she lays Ali down she notices her shirt has ridden up a bit, and shes kinda turned on :P , but she instantly pulls her shirt down, and Ali finds it sweet that Emily would never take advantage of her.**

Emily looked away from the tv screen to glance at her friend next to her. Alison's eyes were closed. She bit her lip; the blonde looked so beautiful just lying with her legs curled under her on the couch in Emily's lounge room. Her lips looked so soft, so smooth, so perfect. Emily shook the thought out of her head.

"Ali," she whispered, "Are you awake?"

Alison thought about opening her eyes but decided against it, she _was_ really sleepy anyway.

Emily watched her friend sleeping until the movie finished. She wasn't even sure how it ended, more preoccupied with the sleeping woman next to her.

"Ali," she whispered again.

She knew this couch too well; it was pleasant enough to fall asleep on but she'd woken up too many times with cramps in her neck and shoulders to let her friend fall that trick.

She sighed, nibbling on her lip. She gently placed her hands underneath her friends' body and picked up the petite woman. Emily had no trouble carrying the light woman up the stairs. Alison was surprised but oddly comforted and didn't protest as Emily carried her to the bedroom. She could get used to this.

Emily lay her friend down on her bed. Alison's eyes fluttered but Emily didn't notice. Her eyes were drawn instead to Alison's stomach. Ali's top must have ridden up while Emily was carrying her up the stairs. Emily swallowed hard. Alison's stomach moved a little with each breath, it was so smooth and… Emily shook her head and pulled her friends' top down to cover her exposed skin. She sighed at the loss of the sight of her friends' pale skin.

Alison couldn't help the smile that spread over her lips. She groaned a little and let her eyes flutter open. She saw Emily slipping her own top off, with her back to Alison as she changed into her pyjamas. Alison placed her hand on her own stomach, still smiling. She couldn't ask for someone better to be crushing on her, really. Emily was so sweet. She hadn't even laid a hand on her when she could have. And the way the brunette would look at her… it was nothing like the boys at school would look at her. She didn't expect anything or look her up and down like she was an object or a prize to conquer.

"You're awake," Emily noted as she turned around and climbed into bed.

Alison smiled lazily, "Yeah," she answered, "How'd the movie end?"

Emily thought a moment, "Um, I'm not sure… I fell asleep too," she lied.

"Oh," Alison giggled, "You didn't have to carry me up the stairs and all, Em."

Emily smiled sheepishly, "That couch is terrible for your muscles," she mumbled, "I didn't want you to wake up all sore."

Alison grinned, "Thanks, Em," she leant forward and pressed her lips to Emily's gently.

"Wh-what was that for?" Emily asked in surprise.

Alison smiled, "Just for being you."


	13. A SORT OF STUDY

Emily lay on her back as she stared at the ceiling. She'd tried to study but her head just wasn't in it. She couldn't ignore the feeling between her legs. She never could. Not when she thought about that blonde hair. Those sparkling blue eyes. That sneaky smile.

Emily sighed. Her whole body tingled as her gripped her thigh. She wished she could stop thinking about her friend but god, those eyes… that hair. She squeezed her eyes shut but that only made her see Alison on the inside of her eyelids instead.

Sometimes she thought her hand was possessed. It seemed to move without her permission. But god, it felt so good. She was already so wet.

"Hey, Em, your mom let me – "

Emily yelped in surprise and quickly, hopelessly, pulled the blanket over her unbuttoned jeans.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" she tried to snap but it came out as more of a whine.

Alison looked to the door and back to her friend, "Your mom let me in…" she smirked, "She said you were studying."

"Oh, um, yeah," Emily nodded meekly, "I was just taking a break. I was napping."

Alison snorted, "Bull."

Emily's face felt hot as she tried to stammer out a response, failing miserably and staring at the blanket her hands gripped tightly.

Alison tilted her head, "It's cool. I get distracted when I study sometimes too," she shrugged.

"I was just tired," Emily managed to mutter.

Alison rolled her eyes as she sat on her friends bed, with no intention to give her embarrassed friend the privacy she desired.

"Em," Alison sighed, "I'm not stupid. I know what you were doing."

Emily huffed, "Can we just not talk about this? Please?"

Alison chuckled, "What were you thinking about?" she ignored her friends' request, "Don't tell me it was that Ben guy."

"It was not!" Emily growled.

"Fine, so then who?" Alison asked curiously, though she could already guess.

"Ali," Emily whined, "Please don't ask me – "

Alison grinned, "Come on. You can tell me. We're best friends, aren't we?"

Emily clenched her jaw and nodded, "Yeah, but this stuff is like… private."

Alison sighed, rolling her eyes, "Friends don't have secrets, Em," she paused, watching the blush on her friends' cheeks, "I know you want to tell me," she half-whispered.

"I so don't," Emily mumbled.

Alison moved a little closer to her friend, touching her hand lightly, "Why not?"

"Because," Emily answered weakly.

Alison laughed, "Because is not an answer, silly."

"God, Ali, why do you always have to be like this?" Emily grumbled.

Alison chuckled, "Like what?" she asked, feigning innocence, "Am I getting you all… riled up?" she smirked.

Emily groaned, "Ali – "

"Just tell me and I'll stop," Alison interrupted.

"No, you won't," Emily said sadly.

Alison bit her lip, "Em, just say it," her voice was gentler this time and swung her legs onto the bed, crossing them. She squeezed her friends' hand in her own.

"You already know," Emily mumbled, unable to make eye contact with her friend, "Don't you?"

Alison hesitated before nodding, "Yeah," she whispered, "I think I do."

Emily sniffed and blinked out a tear, "I'm sorry, Ali. I just want to be your friend forever, I don't know why I keep thinking these things and feeling these things. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you and – "

"Em, stop," Alison wrapped her arms around her crying friend, "You're never losing me," she whispered, "Sometimes…" she bit her lip, "Sometimes I think about you too," she said quietly.

Emily couldn't believe she'd just heard her friend say it, "Wh…what did you say?"

Alison fought her instincts to deny it, "When I touch myself, I think about you," she whispered, "I can't help it. I've tried not to but whatever I think about, it always comes back to you, Em."

Emily pulled herself free of Alison's arms, wiping her eyes, "Are you teasing me?" she asked a little suspiciously.

Alison smiled, "I promise I'm not."

Emily frowned.

Alison leant forward and pressed her lips to Emily's. Emily blinked a few times in shock before closing her eyes and savouring every moment. But Alison didn't pull away. In fact, she pushed Emily down gently and crawled over her, barely breaking their lips apart.

Eventually, panting both girls had to stop.

"You taste nice," Emily barely whispered.

Alison smiled, "So do you. Do you think… can I stay here tonight?"

Emily nodded, "Definitely."

Alison grinned, "You know, you still haven't said it."

Emily blushed, "Ali – "

"Please," Alison's eyes were wide, "I said it. You can say it."

"Fine," Emily huffed, "I was thinking about you when I… touched myself."

Alison smiled, "Does it feel good?"

Emily nodded, "Really good… does it feel good for you?"

"Really, really good," Alison answered, "But I bet it would feel better if… " she trailed a hand down Emily's body.

Emily gulped, "Um, ah, um, can we just kiss again for now?"

Alison nodded, "Sure," she sounded somewhat relieved, "I don't really know how to… anyway. I mean… kissing is fun."

Emily giggled at her flustered friend. Alison rolled her eyes and hit her gently.

"Don't laugh at me," Alison grumbled.

"I just never see you so lost for words like that," Emily giggled.

Alison growled, "Shush up."

Emily's eyes shone, "Make me," she challenged.

Alison grinned and pushed her lips to her friends' again.


	14. Teach Me

**A/N: Established Emison. Desk. Sex. Need I say more?**

Alison finished marking yet another test and took another one off the seemingly never ending pile with a sigh. She enjoyed her job, sure, but it was a Friday afternoon and she was ready to go home. Still, if she got it done now she wouldn't have to take any work home with her for the weekend.

"You look so good behind that desk."

Alison smiled as she looked up to see her girlfriend leaning against the door frame of the classroom, still clad in her coach jacket.

"Not as good as you'd look on it," she shot back.

Emily grinned as she wandered into the classroom and up to Alison's desk.

"Care to prove it?"

Alison smirked, "Well, I would but…" she tapped the stack of papers on her desk.

Emily groaned as she sat down on the other side of the desk, staring at her girlfriend with a pout.

"But I need your help, Miss Dilaurentis."

Alison rolled her eyes, smiling a little but keeping her eyes on her marking.

Emily begun to tilt back on her chair before landing back on the front legs. And again.

"You're worse than my students," Alison chuckled.

Emily smiled sheepishly, "You just look so hot when you're being all teachery. I mean, if I were your student – "

Alison stood up suddenly and pulled Emily close, "I think I could teach you a thing or two," she murmured.

Emily grinned, "You reckon? Because you know, I'm the – "

"Oh shush," she pushed at Emily's chest, "Little miss experience. You haven't had anything," she moved her mouth close to the brunette's ear, "until you've had Alison Dilaurentis."

Emily swallowed tightly and nodded.

Alison sniggered and touched Emily's face lightly. Emily's eyelids fluttered as she leaned into the touch.

"Teach me," Emily whispered.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's, stroking her jaw lightly before squeezing the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Emily responded hungrily and sat on the desk, drawing the other woman between her legs and then circling them around her tightly.

"You taste so good," Alison murmured.

Emily licked her lips.

Alison placed a hand on Emily's chest and nudged her so her back lay across the desk.

"You are definitely my favourite student," Alison ran her hands underneath Emily's shirt. She let them roam across her girlfriends' smooth stomach. Then up to her breasts, squeezing gently before flicking her thumb against an already taut nipple. Emily let out a quiet moan.

Alison chuckled as she moved one hand down to Emily's crotch, teasing her with friction of her own jeans.

Emily moaned, "Ali, come on."

A smirk came over Alison's face, "You're cute when you're turned on."

Emily leant up on her elbows, "Right back at you."

Alison pushed her down onto her back again, "Down, girl."

Emily's eyes flicked to Alison's hand still resting on her crotch, "Okay, okay, get on with it."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Please," Emily pouted, "I swear I'll be good Miss Dilaurentis."

"Of course you will," Alison purred as she delved a hand into Emily's underwear and smiling as the other woman groaned on contact. She could feel Emily was already wet. Very.

"Mm, Alison," Emily moaned, her head thrown back against the desk, "You're excellent at that."

Alison stroked her girlfriend slowly, teasingly, "You make it so easy," she leant her mouth to Emily's ear again, "So, so easy."

"I love you," Emily choked out between gasps.

Alison bit her lip and continuing her ministrations whispered, "I love you too, Em. So much."

Emily's hips bucked, leaving the desk momentarily when Ali's fingers flicked against her clit, repeating the action a couple of times in quick succession. Then she threw her fingers into her girlfriend, thrusting somehow gently and strongly at the same time. Emily's hips left the desk again as she moaned low and deep.

Alison pushed harder, deeper and at the same time grazed her thumb over Emily's clit. That was all the other woman needed to let out one last moan. Alison put a hand over her mouth when she started to scream and Emily bit into it to stop the sound escaping her.

She nodded when she was in control again and Alison took her hand away, while withdrawing her fingers at the same time.

"You good?" Alison murmured, a hand in soft, brown hair.

Emily smiled, a red tinge still in her cheeks, "You tell me."

Alison took both her hands and pulled her into sitting position, "Very good," she whispered, kissing Emily's nose, which made the other woman giggle.

"You're right," Emily spoke softly, "I hadn't had anything until I had you," she whispered.

Alison bit her lip and rolled her eyes, "You know I was just playing," she mumbled.

"It's true though, Ali," Emily insisted, "It was always you. Always."

Alison smiled, pressing her lips to Emily's, "You too, Em. I never loved anyone the way I love you."

Emily nuzzled into the still standing Alison's stomach.

Alison ran her hands through her girlfriends hair, "Why don't you give me a few minutes to finish this marking and we can head home… curl up on the couch, watch a movie, eat take out."

"Sounds perfect," Emily kissed Alison's stomach through her clothes before pulling away and standing up, fixing her clothes, "I'll wait in the car. Wouldn't want to distract you," she winked.

Alison grinned, "Too late, babe."


	15. Tease Me, Please

**TEASE ME PLEASE**

Emily bit her lip as she looked at her girlfriend lay beside her in bed, hardly able to believe how lucky she was. Alison was still so beautiful. After all these years, Alison Dilaurentis still made her heart thump harder than ever.

"You're staring, Em," Alison smiled, turning to face her.

Emily smiled back sheepishly, "Just thinking… you know when we were younger… "

"Sure," Alison nodded, tilting her head slightly.

"I always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world," Emily spoke quietly, "Like nobody could ever compare… You just radiated something nobody else had," she took Alison's hand in her own, playing with her fingers, "And I know I dated other girls and of course I thought they were all beautiful in their own way but… I was right, Ali. Nobody could ever, ever compare. You still make my heart miss a beat. You're still… the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world."

Alison's heart melted and she squeezed Emily's hand in her own, "And you're still the sweetest mermaid," she murmured before pressing her lips to Emily's, "I'm so lucky to have had you by my side… through everything. I know I haven't always been the best friend I should have been… and I know we've had our hard times… I'm just so incredibly blessed to still have you in my life. For us to have been able to rebuild…"

Emily kissed Alison's hand, turning it over and kissing her palm too before raising it to her own cheek, "Ali, I never stopped loving you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Alison whispered, "And I never stopped loving you… I was just a little slower on the catch up."

Emily smiled, "A little?" she teased gently, "It's okay, Ali. You've always been worth the wait," she paused, "Plus, you grew up…" her eyes scanned her girlfriends' body, "really, really good."

Alison smirked, "Is that right?" she practically purred as she rolled on top of her girlfriend.

Emily pushed Alison's hair out of her face, tangling her fingers in it, "I didn't think you could get any sexier but… you proved me wrong."

Alison grinned, "You're pretty sexy yourself," she murmured, "I used to think you just loved me because… of my looks," she rolled her eyes at herself, "I really was vain, wasn't I? But now… I see so much more in your eyes. I could have turned out so differently, Em… I really think I owe you, more than anyone, that I turned… you know, okay."

Emily bit back a smile, "You know, okay? I don't know that I can take credit. I think with everything we went through, we were all forced to change in one way or another," she held a hand on Alison's collarbone, "But whatever the reason, I'm just glad we are where we are," she licked her lips, "You know, there is one thing I miss about when we were younger."

Alison tilted her head, "If you say it's that yellow blouse…"

Emily laughed, "No, not that."

Alison looked at her girlfriend curiously, "What then?"

"I sort of miss… the way you used to always tease me," Emily admitted, "It was sort of… frustratingly sexy."

Alison giggled, "I knew it! It's just…" her smile vanished, "I know I held it over you and it was…well, cruel so I just never… I didn't want to be like that with you anymore."

Emily nodded, "I know," she said quietly, "But things are different are now, babe."

Alison bit back a smile, "So… you want me to tease you?"

"I wouldn't say no," Emily whispered.

Alison smirked and ran her hand over Emily's that lay on her collarbone before taking it and pinning it above her, "I think I can manage that," she murmured, running her fingers up Emily's other arm before pinning that too above her head.

Emily let out a quiet moan.

Alison chuckled, "Look at those wandering eyes," she said in a low voice, "You never were too good at hiding your desire… your arousal," she whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily shivered at the warm breath on her ear.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Alison nipped her ear and pulled away, looking into her girlfriends' intense brown eyes, "Or I wonder if I can guess."

Emily nodded, licking her lips, "You do know me pretty well."

Alison grinned. She ran a hand down Emily's body, over her chest and onto her stomach.

Emily licked her lips again.

Alison chuckled softly, "You're so predictable sometimes," she pressed her lips to Emily's briefly, "But so adorable."

Emily lent up to try and kiss her girlfriend again but Alison pushed her down gently but firmly.

"Uh-uh," Alison smiled, "Not yet baby."

Emily let out a guttural moan, "Ali."

Alison looked at her evenly, "Tell me what you need," she said in a deep, hushed tone.

"You," Emily half-whispered, "I just need you."

"Good answer," Alison kissed her girlfriend passionately, her grip on Emily's wrists loosening up a little.

Emily responded enthusiastically and managed to pull her wrists free and hold Alison's waist. Alison ran her fingers behind Emily's ears, tickling gentle and then pulling her harder against her own lips. Her tongue dominated the kiss but Emily's pushed back desperately. Alison ran a hand down Emily's body and cupped her crotch through her pyjama boxer shorts, feeling Emily squirm as she did so.

"Ali," she half-gasped, "Please."

Alison laughed quietly, "I thought you liked being teased."

"Please," Emily repeated, "I need you."

Alison nuzzled into Emily's neck, planting kiss after kiss on her as her hand delved into her girlfriends underwear.

"Soaked," she murmured, kissing Emily's cheek, "Just like a horny teenager."

Emily groaned.

"Tell me the truth, Em," Alison whispered, flicking her girlfriends' clit, "When we were younger and I used to tease you, did you start to feel like this?"

Emily moaned, her nails digging into Alison's side, "Yes," she admitted through a gasp, "God, yes. I couldn't help it, I just wanted… you."

Alison continued her ministrations, listening to Emily's moans grow louder, "You have me, baby," she whispered, "Always. You have me."

Emily's body shook hard as her girlfriends' fingers slipped through her drenched folds and playfully flicked against her clit again. Emily let out another moan, longer this time as her hips jerked. Alison rubbed her in all the right spots and with another gentle then not so gentle flick, Emily's body reached it's peak and hit the mattress, stilling at last. Except her chest which heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

Alison smiled down at her, running her fingers through brunette hair.

"So, tell me, have I still got it?" she asked, a smile curving onto her lips.

Emily laughed breathily, "Oh yeah," she nodded, "You still got it."


End file.
